


Sweater Weather

by z0mb1k1d



Series: Fluffy FFXV One-Shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Winter, its grossly affectionate, this fic is going to give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: Winter in Lucis is long and hits hard, but things aren't so bad when Noctis has Prompto to warm him up.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> this is _not_ a song fic. i just like the title :]  
>  also this is tooth rottingly sweet and probably not in character at all, but i wanted to write it anyways.  
> it's really short, i wanted to finish it quickly for my beautiful girlfriend to enjoy, so i hope you all can enjoy it too!

It's after school, the bell has already rung, and most of the students have all gone home.  
Except for Prompto Argentum, who is standing at the front of the school under the roof, watching as the snow falls down harder and harder. He didn't bring winter gear today, and it looks like he'll be walking home in the heavy snow in his school uniform.

Could Prompto possibly be bothered to ask to stay at his boyfriends house for the night? Or even for a ride home? Of course not - because he doesn't want to be an inconvenience to Ignis or the Prince of Lucis.

With a heavy, daring inhale, Prompto lifts his foot off the ground, and just when he's about to step bravely out into the snow,

"Prompto!" A familiar voice comes from around the building corner, and who else could it be but his night in shining armor Noct. Prompto freezes and turns his head to see the Prince jogging towards him.

"Hi Noct." The blonde chuckles softly. Upon reaching him, Noctis sighs and wraps his arms lazily around Prompto's waist and drops his head onto the shorter teens shoulder.

"Come home with me." Noctis murmurs, squeezing him tight. "There's no way in Hell you're walking home in this shit."

'THE GODS ARE AMONG US.' Prompto cheers internally; his boyfriend has come to the rescue and is encouraging him to stay the night, and Prompto didn't even have to say anything. "Okay." Prompto grins and holds Noctis' wrists. "Uh, what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted Iggy take the long way by your house to make sure you didn't walk home, so he's late." Noctis says honestly.

"Really?" Prompto says with wide eyes.

"Nothing less for you." Noctis pushes a hard, over-emphasized kiss to Prompto's cheek. "I don't want you getting sick."

"Aww that's so nice." Prompto giggles, face turning red.

"Mainly cuz I don't want to sit through class all alone, but I also care about you."

'Oh. So nice.' Prompto rolls his eyes, "Thanks buddy."

The couple stand there for a few more minutes, and then the Regalia pulls in through the school gates and comes around the circle. Prompto waddles to the car with Noctis attached to him, and the two boys sit in the back seat.

"Hello, Prompto." Ignis says politely from the drivers seat, wearing a thick khaki-colored parka.

"Hi!" Prompto smiles. Noctis sits in the middle seat with one hand in his pocket and the other laced with Prompto's. 

"Is it cold back there? It's going to take a while to get to the apartment."

"A little. Thank you!"

"How was school, Noct?" Ignis carries on conversation while turning up the heat.

"Fine." Noctis mumbles, his head resting against the side of Prompto's. 

"Have you spoken with your father?"

"Yeah."

Ignis sighs, "And?"

"We just talked about classes."

"That's all? You've been 18 for a while now - I can't be expected to give you all the political details." Ignis sighs again while pushing up his glasses.

"Uhhh," Noctis tries to think back on their discussion, "He said you'd give me the papers and then we talked about it a little bit. That's all; not my fault."

"That's not what I meant. Yes, I will give you the papers. Prompto?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure he reads them."

"Kay!" Prompto smiles.

'Lame.' Noctis sighs and shuts his eyes, counting the breaths Prompto takes to help himself doze off. Meanwhile the blonde just flips out his phone and plays games while acting as a cushion for Noct until they get home.

When they reach the apartment, Ignis makes dinner and the boys laugh and talk about their day. Once Ignis cleans and leaves, the pair seclude to Noctis' bedroom and play video games until the Prince's alarm clock makes a beeping sound at the '12 A.M.' mark. Of course Prompto had been yawning and dozing off well before midnight came, but the sound of the alarm really gives him incentive to get Noctis off the television so they ccan sleep. He forces his boyfriend to get his lazy butt up and turn off the console.  
Noctis decides he wants to change into pajamas more comfortable to sleep in, completely normal considering they're both still half-dressed in their school uniforms; but it's now that Prompto realizes he hasn't come prepared.

"Ah, Noct..." Prompto laughs awkwardly with a sheepish smile.

"What?"

"I don't have any sleeping clothes here." He rubs his palms together nervously.

" _Actually,_ " Noctis smirks widely and pulls a pair of sky blue pajama pants from his dresser, then tosses them at Prompto's face. "You're the only person I know who'd sleep with Chocobos on their pants."

"Proud of that." Prompto chuckles. He stands up and changes out of his dress pants and into the fluffier ones quickly - however there's still something missing. "I'm cold." Prompto looks over at the Prince with a frown.

"Closet." Noctis yawns.

"Yay!" Prompto grins and merrily skips to Noctis' dresser. There are few things in the world Prompto loves more than Chocobos, and one of those things is definitely wearing Noctis' shirts and jackets. He digs through the Prince's limited clothing selection and decides on a dark red sweater - it looks completely new.  
"Did Iggy get this for you?" Prompto turns to face the bed, holding the sweater up.

"... No." Noct answers vaguely. "It was a gift from dad."

"Oh." Prompto nods, unsure of what to say.

"You can still wear it." Noctis snorts.

"Just wanted to make sure." Prompto smiles softly. Instead of ditching his black under shirt, he tosses the sweater on over it and falls onto the bed beside his partner, basking in the comfiness. It's only slightly bigger on him than it would be on Noctis. "How have I never seen you wear this before? It's so warm!" Prompto says with his arms wrapped around himself.

"It's not really my style." Noctis shrugs. "But it sure does look comfortable..." With a sly smile, Noctis rolls over and throws his arms around the blonde. "Hey, what do you know. It _is_ comfy."

"Not _me!_ That's not how sweaters work!" Prompto wiggles underneath the Prince, laughing softly under his beneath.

"Same thing." Noctis mutters while pushing his head into the crook of Prompto's neck, trying to stay as close and snug against the blonde as possible.

'Guess that's kinda nice.' Prompto just sighs and wraps his arms around Noctis' waist, he clasps his hands behind the Prince's back and allows them to lay comfortably. "Um, we should probably get under the covers huh?"

"Move me." Noctis says with his lips pressed against warm skin.

Prompto grunts and manages to shimmy his way up the bed with Noctis in his arms. "You've reached a new low, bud."

"Don't care." The Prince mumbles, genuinely tired.

'Two words is all you're capable of.' Prompto sighs and slips the two of them under Noctis' comforter. "You're closer to the lamp." Without responding or moving his head, Noctis reaches behind himself over to his bedside table. His fingers fumble around the lamp until he finds the dangling metal and tugs it. The room goes dark, and Noctis throws his arm back over Prompto, hugging him close. "G'night, Noct." Prompto whispers, already beginning to dose off himself.

Noctis responds by kissing Prompto's neck sleepily, then completely relaxing against the blonde.

'Sweet dreams.' Prompto smiles to himself and allows sleep to drag him off into unconsciousness.

~

Noctis is idly rubbing his thumb along Prompto's cheek, occasionally wiping strands of hair out his face or behind his ear. He'll run his fingers through the back of silky blonde locks while admiring every inch of his beautiful boyfriend's appearance. He's counted the freckles splattered on Prompto's face a thousand times by now, yet he never comes to the same number. He wonders how many are on the rest of Prompto's body. Who knows, maybe he even has freckles on his cute little butt.

With hardly any movement at all, Noctis glances over Prompto's body to take a look at the alarm clock; 11:42. As much as Noctis _loves_ to watch Prompto sleep, he doesn't like being alone when he has a boyfriend laying in his arms.

"Prom." Noctis says quietly while kissing the crown of his forehead.

"Hm..." Prompto makes a sound of recognition, however he doesn't open his eyes or move at all.

"Prompto~" Noctis repeats, nuzzling the other boys face.

Unfairly long lashes slowly flutter open and Prompto lazily searches for Noctis' face, still unmoving in his position. "Yeah?" He says quietly, voice dense and gravelly from sleep.

Noctis gazes lovingly into lilac eyes, unable to help himself from marveling at the color so up close. "Morning."

Prompto half-smiles, blinking slowly. His mind is working a little bit, but he's clearly still under a sleeping spell. "G'mornin'."

"You cold?"

Prompto shakes his head. "Your hands are, though." He giggles softly, eyes lidded and threatening to close again.

"Sorry." Noctis mumbles and presses their foreheads together.

"Mm you want a morning kiss, don'cha?" Prompto grins tiredly.

"Don't I always?" Noctis returns the smile and gratefully captures soft pink lips with his own. Morning kisses aren't always the most pleasant tasting or smelling, but Noct can never resist either way.

Prompto stops with a delightfully confused and sleepy expression, "When did you wake up?" He asks, finishing with a small yawn.

"Not that long ago; sleep wasn't on my side this time."

Prompto frowns, "That's no good..."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Noctis leans forward and pecks Prompto's lips - he does so over and over again until the blonde is giggling and turning his head away.

"Woah, someone's affectionate today?" Prompto arches an amused brow.

"Mhm. Come here." Noctis smiles and locks their lips with much more intent this time. Prompto's chuckle is muffled by Noct's lips, but he kisses back, his body beginning to catch up with his mind. Prompto's hands, previously holding Noctis' cheeks, slip past his head and his arms lock around the older boys neck, holding him close.

"You're so fuckin' warm." Noctis curses softly between breathes. Prompto says he gets cold easily, but Noct doesn't understand how that's possible when he doubles as a damn furnace - as if Prompto just radiates heat. Not in the cheesy way that Noctis likes to joke about, either. Prompto and his smile aren't literally the Sun incarnated as a person, but he's warm enough to feel like it.

Prompto pulls away, giggling again, "You're not allowed to stick your hands up my shirt. Too cold."

"Not fair." Noctis sighs, hands still wrapped protectively around Prompto's waist.

"I can stick mine in yours though...?" Prompto blushes softly, staring at Noct like a kid who just stole cookies straight out of the jar; deceivingly innocent.

"Yeah you can." Noctis encourages, only in a t-shirt. Prompto grins like a dork and snakes his hands up Noctis' shirt, then rests them on his pecks. He scoffs teasingly,

"Bro, you need to work out."

"Do I?" Noctis inches his hands just a little bit lower on Prompto's back and creeps below the waistline of his fuzzy Chocobo pajama pants.

"Ahck! Cold!" Prompto seizes up, squirming in the Prince's arms and trying to run away from frozen fingertips.

"But you make me feel _so_ warm." Noctis half-smiles and presses his head against Prompto's shoulder.

'Well, I have a use for _something._ ' Prompto smiles to himself, hands still exploring the vague outline of muscles under Noctis' pale skin. "Noct."

"Yeah?"

"You know I-"

"Don't even say it." Noctis loathes.

"T-too cheesy?"

"Hell yeah it is. I'll be damned if we turn into some cliche couple."

Well, if that's the way he wants it, then so be it. Prompto nods and moves his hand over the spot where he can best feel Noctis' heart beat, and leaves it there so he can feel every hard thump in the older boy's chest. Noctis is alive, holding him close in a peaceful bed where nothing can hurt them.

"... Kay."

It's as close to heaven as Prompto will ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> normally i try to proofread my stories like five times, but this one was only proofread _once_ , so i apologize any errors made.


End file.
